Vyond 4Life Network
Vyond 4 Life is a Worldwide paid-promotional network owned by Vyond Broadcasting Corporation. The channel was launched on April 5, 2020. The network launched as a joint venture between all VYOND channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, Vyond Boomerang, and Vyond Home Box Office), Vyond 4Life, and Vyonders to show programs based on Vyond series. The headquarters is in Vyond City, New York, USA. is mascot of the channel. History On October 4, 2019, Vyond 4Life announced that he had entered into a joint partnership with all Vyond channels (Vyond Network, Vyond XD, Vyond Junior, Vyond Adults, Vyond At Night, Vyond Mom, and Vyond Boomerang) and Vyonders 'Vyond 4Life, Sama Lass, Tbone Animate, CT Cool, Caillou Reloaded, Proj Grounded, Samster5677, DanielS737,NathanWin7587, Matt the Vyonder,BorisYesLilyNo, Gideon the Game Player, Micheal GoAnimate Productions, Canadian Scout, BrentAnimate, GoTube, FartNoise9, CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo, RareYellowWUTTBee, Venoumous Soup, 1RedBed, GoThug247, SouthParkYouTuber45, Matt the Vyonder, Venomous Soup, Mathew93256, HaniflmranAnimator, FreddyYesDoraNo, VyondLover 2019, LSanimate 123, David the GoAnimator, SimsLover163 Animations, TacoTube Animations, SplashyTrash280, Richie Verdi, Talking Kitty Fan EDCP VGCP, Cai-Lab (CCA - Caillou and Caleb Animations), Ben Santagati, Roan Superboy,CooperCollins, That Blue Panda Guy, Paul Verdi, Julian3535, Maddox121, StefieB,Solitaire Joker, PaperLuigi99, Mouse Behave, and Alex Kimble '''to launch a 24/7 (24 hours a day and 7 days a week) TV channel all around the world named Vyond 4Life Network. The same day, it was announced it will open on April 5, 2020 and will be for TV, Video On Demand Service, Website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue, and for iOS, Andriod worldwide. On April 5, 2020, the 24/7 commercial-free channel, Vyond 4Life Network launched worldwide initially as a branded video on-demand, a cable network, website, In-flight entertainment system (in an airplane), and streaming on Xbox Live,DirecTV Now, YouTube TV, Hulu Live TV, and PlayStation Vue worldwide including Dominican Republic, Jamaica, Cancun, Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States (Vyond City is in New York). The network reached around 50 million viewers all around the world on the network's first day. Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded was the first show to air under the Vyond 4Life Network name. The channel's 24/7. Merchandise Starting October 5, 2020, toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary, plates, forks, spoons, knifes, cups, and more were available to buy. Starting January 29, 2021, an album with songs from all the networks named Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network was released worldwide (Including USA and UK) as a CD, an audio cassette tape, on iTunes, on Apple Music, on every single radio in every single car, on Apple's CarPlay, Spotify, and more. There are 55 songs. Songs are listed below.: Starting November 10, 2021, a sequel to the first album named Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network Volume 2 was released worldwide (Including USA and UK) as a CD, an audio cassette tape, on iTunes, on Apple Music, on every single radio in every single car, on Apple's CarPlay, Spotify, . There are 55 songs. Songs are listed below.: Starting February 23, 2021, Vyond 4Life Network DVDs and Blu Rays were ready to buy. Promotions Burger King promoted the network with a set of 8 kids' meal toys featuring the characters from the network. Burger King promoted the network from February 26, 2020 to April 26, 2020. Friendly's promoted the network with its new Vyond EXTREME Sundae that comprises crushed Hershey's chocolate, hot fudge, crushed chocolate cookies, whipped cream, squiggly gummy worms, and chocolate syrup. The product lasted from March 12, 2020 to March 8, 2021. Vyond Land promoted the network with a preview center. The preview center was 22 minutes long. The preview center opened on December 22, 2019 and closed on June 21, 2020. All cinemas worldwide including Australia, United Kingdom, Canada, New Zealand, and United States promoted the network in the advertisements before PG 13,N15,R, and NC-17 movies by showing a policy trailer with characters from all of the network's TV shows. This lasted from February 1, 2020 to May 29, 2020. Programming Schedule (This schedule is used all over the entire world) Lucy (from 64 Zoo Lane) Gets Ungrounded (Boohbah Gets Grounded on Weekends)/Justin, Olive, and Squidgy Get Grounded (The Play With Me Sesame Series on Weekends) 6:00am-6:30am Thomas The Tank Engine Gets Ungrounded/The Ruff Ruff Tweet and Dave Series 6:30am-7:00am The Wiggles: The Animated Series/Arthur Gets Ungrounded (Bubble Guppies Get Grounded on Weekends) 7:00am-7:30am Josh (From Blue's Clues and You which is the 2019 Blue's Clues Revival released on November 2019) Gets Ungrounded/Ben and Holly Get Grounded - 7:30am-8:00am (In Josh Gets Ungrounded, Steve from Blues Clues ungrounds her. Blue, Steve, Joe, Josh, Sprinkles (Blue's baby brother), Mailbox, Sidetable Drawer, The Shakers, Shovel and Pail, Tickety Tock, Slippery Soap, Magenta, Periwinkle, and Felt Friends. Theme song is It’s Blue’s Clues & You.) Caillou Gets Ungrounded/Dora Gets Ungrounded 8:00am-8:30am Little Bill Gets Grounded/Backyardagains (Vyond 4Life Edition) 8:30am-9:00am The Driftwood Bay Adventures/Roary the Red Racing Car Gets Grounded (Binyah Binyah Gets Grounded on Weekends) 9:00am-9:30am (The Driftwood Bay Adventures is the Vyond version of Lily's Driftwood Bay having the characters, locations, intro, and outro from the show Lily's Driftwood Bay.) Charlie Brown Gets Ungrounded/DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars 9:30am-10:00am (All the PEANUTS characters including Rerun appear in all the episodes of that PEANUTS themed ungrounded series) Lilo Gets Ungrounded/Minecraft The Series (Joyce and Jane Get Grounded on Weekends) 10:00am-10:30am (Minecraft The Series was carried over from Vyond XD) Kai-Lan Gets Ungrounded/Cooper Collins 10:30am-11:00am (Cooper Collins was acquired from Vyond Network) Sid the Science Kid Gets Grounded (Boris the Teeth Guy on Weekends)/PB&J Otter Gets Ungrounded - 11:00am-11:30am (In PB&j Otter, either Peanut Otter, Baby Butter Otter, or Jelly Otter get ungrounded in all the episodes) The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper/Maisy (Mouse) Gets Grounded (The Muppet Babies Adventures on Weekends) ( 11:30am-12:00pm (The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper is a spin off of the TV show, Kipper. Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly the Dog (A cheery white dog with brown spots), are recurring characters and appear in all the episodes. They appear in all the episodes. Plot is The series centers on Kipper the Dog, leading her eccentric team of friends Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly. The 6 walk upright, talk and go on many extraordinary adventures to faraway lands of wonder by any kind of transportation like a sailing ship, a train, an airplane, a hot-air balloon, a submarine, a rocket ship, a campervan, and their very own car. The theme song intro and lyrics are fully the same as Kipper but with the Kipper logo changed to The Extraordinary Adventures of Kipper logo. Unilke the TV show Kipper, Kipper, Tiger, Jake, Pig, Arnold, and Holly (Not in the show only in the books) appear in all of the episodes and are main characters. Arnold says easy words such as "duck," "kitten" and "igloo" at times. Characters like The Mouse, Magic Frog, and Kipper's toy friends like Big Owl and Zebra appear in all the episodes. The Muppet Babies Adventures is the Vyond versdion of the 2010s Disney Junior show.) Shadow the Hedgehog Gets Grounded/Champ Von Champ Gets Grounded 12:00pm-12:30pm (The Fresh Beat Band and Champ Von Champ appear in all the episodes of Champ Von Champ Gets Grounded. The Fresh Beat Band ground Champ Von Champ in all the episodes) The Comedy World Show/Dark Bowser Gets Grounded (The Wild Kratts Adventures on Weekends) - 12:30pm-1:00pm (The Comedy World Show is acquired from Vyond Adults.) Splash and Bubbles Get Ungrounded/Young Piggley Winks Gets Ungrounded - 1:00pm-1:30pm (Young Piggley Winks Gets Ungrounded takes place in Piggley Wink's childhood when Piggley Winks lived with his parents Pádraig and Elly and his younger sister Molly at Raloo Farm in Ireland during the 1950s.) The Eric Show/Noddy Gets Ungrounded 1:30pm-2:00pm Rabbit Gets Grounded/Vyond Tunes 2:00pm-2:30pm (In Rabbit Gets Grounded, Christopher Robin, Darby, Buster, and Rabbit appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Roo, Kanga, Tigger, Owl, Kessie, Lumpy, and Gopher appear in almost all the episodes.) LIsa and Lola Get Grounded/Eric and David Get Ungrounded - 2:30pm-3:00pm Angelina Ballerina Gets Grounded/Roblox Noob Gets Grounded (The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss Series) - 3:00pm-3:30pm Barney Gets Ungrounded/Bob the Builder Gets Grounded - 3:30pm-4:00pm The Scooby Doo Series/Fifi and the Flowertots Get Grounded (Diego Get Ungrounded on Weekends) - 4:00pm-4:30pm (In Fifi and the Flowertots Get Grounded, Fifi and all the Flowertots get grounded) (Diego Gets Ungrounded features Diego who rescues animals around the world. His cousin is Dora from ''Dora Gets Ungrounded, as revealed in multiple shows, usually without Boots by her side. Diego has a jaguar companion named Baby Jaguar who assists him in rescuing the animals. Diego is Dora's cousin; Dora appears in some episodes in the series, usually without Boots. Diego's older sister, Alicia, is a computer whiz and also bilingual; she directs the animal rescue calls that come into the center. She also assists Diego in helping the animals they love. Alicia is responsible and kind-hearted and always kind to her little brother. Diego's parents are described as animal scientists; they appear in several episodes. There is also one other older sister, Daisy (which makes Alicia a middle child). This makes Diego the youngest child and the only son to his parents. In most episodes, Diego hears an animal's moan for help at his rainforest Animal Rescue Center. With help from his friends, gadgets, and viewers at home, he sets out to rescue the animal (To save and help the animal). Other characters include Click, a camera that locates the animal calling for help; Rescue Pack, a messenger bag Diego wears that can transform into any object; and two troublesome spider monkeys named the Bobo Brothers. There are a few recurring animal friends that are normally rescued by Diego in their first appearance but appear later to return the favor and help Diego out. The most common of these is Linda the Llama.) Warren Cook Gets Ungrounded/Macusoper Gets Grounded (Lincon Loud Gets Ungrounded on Weekends) - 4:30pm-5:00pm Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded/The Adventures of Cha! Cha! & the Wild Bunch - 5:00pm-5:30pm (Intro for Ronald the Cat Gets Grounded is a parody of the Married with Children intro) The Berenstain Bears Series/The Adventures of PC Guy - 5:30pm-6:00pm (The Berstain Bears Series is the Vyond version of the 2003 PBS Kids series with the designs being the same as the PBS Kids show and with more episodes and seasons.) Little Einsteins Get Ungrounded (B1 & B2 Get Grounded on Weekends)/Devious Diesel and Diesel 10 Get Grounded 6:00pm-6:30pm Gumball Gets Ungrounded/Olivia Pig Gets Ungrounded 6:30pm-7:00pm Curious George Gets Ungrounded/Wubbzy Gets Grounded 7:00pm-7:30pm (In Curious George George Gets Ungrounded, is the Vyond version of the 2006 PBS Kids series with the designs and characters being the same as the PBS Kids show and it is based on the 2006 PBS Kids show.) The Hoobs Get Grounded (Super Why Gets Grounded on Weekends)/Lego City:The Animated Series 7:30pm-8:00pm (Lego:The Animated Series was acquired from Vyond XD) The Dragon Tales Series/Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded 8:00pm-8:30pm (In The Dragon Tales Series, Emmy, Max, Enrique, Ord, Cassie, Zac, and Wheezie appear in all the episodes. In Evil Teletubbies Get Grounded, the regular Teletubbies ground the Evil Teletubbies. The normal Teletubbies, The Evil Teletubbies, Baby Sun, Noo Noo, Voice Trumpets, The Tubby Phone, and The Tiddlytubbies appear in all the episodes) Franklin Turtle Gets Grounded (Shimmer and Shine Get Ungrounded)/Miffy and Friends Get Grounded (Charlie and Lola Get Ungrounded on Weekends) 8:30pm-9:00pm (In Miffy and Friends Get Grounded, Miffy and all her friends get grounded. Lucy Van Pelt Gets Grounded/Pinky Dinky Doo: Ready, Steady, Imagine! 9:00pm-9:30pm, In Pinky Dinky Doo: Ready, Steady, Imagine!, Pinky is a girl who lives in Great Big City with her parents, her younger brother, Tyler, and their pet, Mr. Guinea Pig.When a problem arises, Pinky says, "That gives me an idea" and Tyler says, "Pinky, are you going to make up a story?" and Pinky will say, "Yeserooni positooni!", dancing to a cardboard box, her Story Box, with Tyler and Mr. Guinea Pig. Using chalk and her imagination, she tells a story. Whenever the Story Box is not available, Pinky uses the Story Pad, a notebook in which Pinky draws pictures for her newer made-up stories. During the made-up story, Pinky must "Think Big", at which point her head swells and she comes up with an often wacky solution to the problem while singing "If I have a problem and don't know which way to go, I think and think and think and think and suddenly I know!". Franny Gets Grounded/Fireman Sam Gets Grounded 9:30pm-10:00pm Darby Gets Ungrounded/Peg and Cat Get Grounded 10:00pm-10:30pm (In Darby Gets Ungrounded, Christopher Robin ungrounds Darby and appears in every single episode. Darby and Buster also appear in all the episodes. Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet,Eeyore,Rabbit, Kanga, Roo, and Lumpy appear in almost every single episode.) Elsa and Anna Get Ungrounded/Little Bear Gets Ungrounded 10:30pm-11:00pm (Little Bear Gets Ungrounded is based on the Nick Jr. show) The Maddox121 Show/Elmo Gets Ungrounded 11:00pm-11:30pm (Elmo Gets Ungrounded takes place at either the Furchester Hotel, one of Elmo's drawings, or Sesame Street depending on the episode.) Oscar and Otto/Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded 11:30pm-12:00am (In Magie and the Ferocious Beast Gets Grounded, either Maggie, The Ferocious Beast, or Hamilton Hocks will be grounded) Oswald Gets Grounded/Pingu Gets Grounded (The New Magic Adventures of Mumfie on Weekends) 12:00am-12:30am Clifford the Big Red Dog Gets Ungrounded (Rubbadubbers Get Grounded on Weekends)/Ruff Ruffman Gets Ungrounded 12:30am-1:00am (Rubbadubbers Get Grounded has all of the Rubbadubbers getting grounded in every single episode.) Peppa and George Get Grounded/Twister Bro. Gets Grounded (Stella and Sam Get Grounded on Weekends) 1:00am-1:30am Jim Henson's The Pajanimals Get Grounded/Olive the Ostrich Gets Grounded (Dave (RichmondCityRailfan) Gets Grounded on Weekends) 1:30am-2:00am (This is a grounded remake of the 11 minute long stories in the show that lasted from 2011-2013.) The LazyTown Series/Max (Max and Ruby) Gets Ungrounded 2:00am-2:30am Tree Fu Tom Gets Grounded/The Busy World of Richard Scarry Gets Grounded (Matt and Ann Get Ungrounded on Weekends) 2:30am-3:00am Luna and Jupiter Get Grounded/Boj Gets Grounded 3:00am-3:30am Beat Bugs Get Grounded (Andy Panda Gets Grounded on Weekends)/Markita Gets Grounded 3:30am-4:00am (All of the Beat Bugs get grounded in every single episode of Beat Bugs Get Grounded) Jay Jay The Jet Plane Gets Grounded/Sarah and Duck Get Grounded 4:00am-4:30am Evil Vyond 4Life Gets Grounded/Jeffy (Super Mario Logan) Gets Grounded 4:30am-5:00am The Adventures of Dallas/Zou Gets Grounded 5:00am-5:30am Daniel Tiger Gets Grounded/The Sesame Street Series 5:30am-6:00am Interstitial Programs * Caillou's Creepy Adventure (Series acquired from Caillou Reloaded. Plays before and after Caillou Gets Ungrounded) * * * * Horror Shorts (Acquired from Venomous Soup), Horror shorts are Creepy DARK WEB Horror Story Animated, A Creepy Man Snuck into My Bedroom, * * * * * * * * * Mouthless Girl * * Vyond News for Vyond 4Life Network * Vyond 4Life Network * Vyond 4Life'' Presents:'' ** Bongo (CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo) Gets Grounded ** Clyde (Brendan Barney) Gets Grounded ** Harry Gets Grounded: The Series (The 26 episode series acquired from Blue91233's channel) ** Issac (CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo) Gets Grounded ** Jeff 171 Gets Grounded ** Ken (CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo) Gets Grounded ** Larry (Dave's friend from RichmondCityRailfan's videos) Gets Grounded ** Princess Nella Gets Grounded ** Noah Gets Grounded ** Matt (The Aztecgeek Series Official Channel) Gets Grounded ** Ozzy (CharlieBrownandCaillouYesBongoNo) Gets Grounded ** Stephanie Gavin Gets Grounded ** Zara Gets Ungrounded * * * * * Vyond4Life Launch Party On the day the channel launched, a launch party with characters from their shows. Vyond 4Life Network Sweepstakes The contest only lasted one day: June 23, 2021. 2 grand prize winners of the contest included a 14 day and 13 night trip to Paradisus Punta Cana Resort in Punta Cana, five thousand dollars, a package filled with various Vyond 4Life merchandise (including toys (including action figures, dolls, plushies, Legos), books, games (Including board games, PC software, and video games), clothes, stationary,DVDs, Blu Ray discs, and Dance and Sing! The Best of Vyond 4Life Network), an inflatable reading chair (Exclusive to sweepstakes), big poster (Exclusive to sweepstakes), coloring book (Exclusive to sweepstakes), and a package filled with Twinkies. Sponsors of the event included Burger King, Plotagon, Dannon Danimals, Cheetos, and Vyond. Films Every single Friday night since April 6, 2020, the network will showcase and play a different film. All of them are listed below.: The PEANUTS Movie GoAnimate: The Movie (Uncut version with the 4 deleted scenes, How PC Guy takes a toy he wants from Walmart without paying for it. Eric and Victor try to take the toy away from him so he can get prosecuted, while PC Guy tries to stop them and restore his reputation. However, someone evil, that is Mr. Keebler, the man who had to destroy Eric, PC Guy, and the rest of the cartoons. Now Eric is the one who could stop him from taking over the entire balance of the world.) GoAnimate; The Movie 2 (Exclusive to Vyond 4Life Network, Boris is here for revenge, who is now known as Boris Anderson. He's in search of the final object of a powerful Legend Sword. The awesome powerful Legend Sword makes any evil plan he controls with it that magically comes true, which happens to be the 'Adventure Time' toy (which PC Guy purchased from Walmart in the first film). When the entire city of New York City is put into danger, Eric and his friends (PC Guy, Victor, Jack, and Cayby) need to go on a incredible quest that takes them to Los Angeles inside the alternate live-action universe. In order to get back the toy and save their city in the 'Go!Animate' universe, the gang must retrieve the Legend Sword and transform themselves into a superhero league called 'The GoAnimate Masters'.) Thomas and the Magic Railroad Maya the Bee The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure The Great Mouse Detective (June 5, 2016) Charlotte's Web (2006 version) Everyone's Hero The Rescuers Horton Hears a Who (2008 version) The Rescuers Down Under The Trumpet of the Swan Dinosaur The Emperor's New Groove The Lego Movie The Lego Movie 2 The Warner Bros. July 2005 Johnny Depp film James and the Giant Peach '' ''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 Ice Age Ice Age 2: The Meltdown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Collision Course Barney's Great Adventure Chuck E Cheese's The Movie How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 How to Train Your Dragon 3 An American Tail An American Tail: Fievel Goes West An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling Dora and the Lost City of Gold Barney's Great Adventure The Secret Life of Pets Trolls Boj: The Movie The Angry Birds Movie The Angry Birds Movie 2 Sing Madagascar The Secret Life of Pets The Secret Life of Pets 2 Puss in Boots Despicable Me Despicable Me 2 South Park:Bigger, Longer, and Uncut. The Simpsons Movie Bumpers There are 24 bumpers. # Vyond 4Life Dancing ID: The bumper shows a Red Hoodie Guy (Voiced by Eric), a Pretty Girl, a Blue Jacket dancing on stage. The Red Hoody Guy says Everyone's dancing, and you can dance too! You're watching Vyond 4Life Network. # Evil Vyond 4Life Destroys the White House:Logo:The bumper starts with Evil Vyond 4Life says Yo people I am Evil Vyond 4Life and I will destroy the White House. Then he destroys the White House causing Vyond 4Life to ground him. As a result, Evil Vyond 4Life and then runs away. # How To Get In A Forest When There's Scary Animals!:The bumper plays when Dora Gets Ungrounded or The Adventures of Cha! Cha! & the Wild Bunch are coming up next. Logo:It starts with Diego in the forest. Diego says Hola, I'm Diego. And today, I'm going to tell how you get to the forest to see some animals that are scary. Warning, Don't get in there when you're scared. A dog barks causing him to get shocked and then says What was that? Oh well. Anyway, as we were saying, (walks off-screen) you should know how to get in the forest. The link Vyond4LifeNetwork.com is seen Find out at Vyond4LifeNetwork.com. # Vyond 4Life Network Breakdown; Logo: We see a different color background. It can be either Blue, Pink, Black, Green Purple, Red, Yellow, White, Orange, or Brown. There is a message in a rectangle saying Sorry for the fault. We'll fix it as soon as possible. Thank you. There is a message saying Vyond 4Life Network Starts in and there is a 60 second clock countdown for the breakdown to be done. The Simon voice says Sorry for the fault. We'll fix it as soon as possible. Are you ready for Vyond 4Life Network? Great! seconds into the countdown # Vyond 4Life at the Movies:Bumper plays only when a film play on the network every Friday night. # Vyond 4Life Network Run ID: Logo:The bumper has the Red Hoodie Guy voiced by Eric running pass the White House saying You're watching Vyond 4Life Network. # Made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network:Logo: On a purple/white gradient background, we see the Vyond 4Life Network Logo. Suddenly, blobs of clay fly to the logo. Hands come out and, form the clay blobs into the Vyond Network logo. FX/SFX: Everything. Music/Sounds: A bouncy tambourine tune with glob/swapping sounds and an announcer saying "This show is made for Vyond 4Life Network, by Vyond Network". Availability: Available. Seen at the beginning of some Vyond 4Life Network shows that aired on Vyond Network (Macusoper Gets Grounded, Dark Bowser Gets Grounded, Twister Bro. Gets Grounded, Cooper Collins, Roblox Noob Gets Grounded, The Eric Show, The Adventures of Dallas, The Adventures of Cha! Cha! & the Wild Bunch, DanielS737 and StefieB Take Dollars, The Joey Show, and Vyond Tunes), Vyond XD (Lego City: The Animated Series and Minecraft The Series only), Vyond Junior (Cheesy the Cheese Man only), and Vyond Adult (The Comedy World Show only) # Adventures of Dallas Broadcast: Kohl's Expect Great Things;The bumper plays at the end of The Adventures of Dallas after the credits. # Our Film Will Start in 2 Minutes:The bumper plays everytime a film plays on the network. It starts with Eric, PC Guy, Cayby, Kayla, Victor, Jack Retro, Aaron, Jennifer, Simon, and Blinky 2PO # # Donorschoose.Org Field Trip PSA, Teaching Tools PSA, Broken PSA, or DonorsChoose.Org Walking PSA:The bumpers are same as the real life commericals. The bumpers play anytime. # j # j # j # j # j # j # # # # # # # Commercials * www.donorschoose.org every day (Donorschoose.Org Field Trip PSA, Teaching Tools PSA, Broken PSA, & DonorsChoose.Org Walking PSA only) * The Tax Doctor TV Commercial, 'Audit' (60 second version) * Health Hotline TV Commercial, 'Grandma and Ellie':The commercial is the same as the real life one. There are 2 versions. The light skin and the dark skin version. * LifeLock Pest, Dentist, or Robbery Commerical (30 or 60 seconds versions) * Commericals for Vyond 4Life Network/Vyond Network/Vyond merchandise. Trivia Category:Television networks